Who are You?
by Teddiursa97
Summary: How can a simple question turn into a magical night? Just ask Yellow as she goes to this masquerade party with all the other Dexholders.


**Me: I really thought there wern't enough Specialshipping fics so I wrote one. This is based off a picture I found on youtube you can find the link on my profile.**

**Teddy: Really why did you write this?**

**Ryan: Yeah.**

**Me: Cause there aren't enough Specialshipping fics to me. Also if you hate it go away! I don't want your flames if you hate it! *starts ranting***

**Teddy: Why did we even ask?**

**Ryan: Yes why?**

**Me: *in middle of ranting* Say the disclaimer.**

**Both: Fine. Teddiursa in no way owns Pokemon special.**

* * *

Who are You?

It was a warm spring night in Viridian City. I was walking into the gym with my best friend Blue. She was actually like a sister to me. "So Yellow are you ready to get this party started?" she asked with a mischeivous grin. I simply nodded at her. We were going to a masquerade party at Green's Gym. She had on a Blastoise mask over her whole face and an aqua blue dress on, like her name, and some aqua blue slippers with green ribbon. "Don't worry deary Red will think you're so cute!" she squealed. I blushed and stepped back waving my hands in front of me.

"It isn't like that!" I yelled in defense.

"Yeah yeah sweetie. But you look too cute!" she squealed again. It was true I did look cute. Ruby had made all of our outfits for us, he made me a yellow dress with a poofed out bottom with a Pikachu tail on the bottom too, black leggings, with yellow shoes and red ribbons. and a Pikachu mask. It covered only my eyes and left my nose and mouth visable, it even had little ears that stuck out of my let down yellow hair. "Ok Yellow stop dreaming and let's get in there so the party can really start!" she declared pulling me into the gym with her. I blinked and looked around. The gym looked amazing, it had tables with food and punch out, the old statue was turned into a flower holder and lights hung everywhere. I gasped and stared.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Look there's the others," she said pointing. By others she meant the other Pokedex holder girls in one corner. There was Shapphire wearing a Blaziken outfit like Toro. She had boots like Toro's feet, a mask like her face, gloves like her hands, and a dress almost like Toro's body. Crystal was wearing a green dress, green shoes, and a mask like her Meganium, Mega. We walked over and they began their squealing.

"You look so cute!" they yelled eyes sparkling.

"Thank you. You two are super cute too," said Blue with a wave of her hand. Then her head straightened. "Look their are the boys!" she yelled pointing. I turned my head and looked at them. They were all weair tuxes with some cloth sticking out in two points in the back. The only difference is their mask. Emerald wore a clown mask, which showed his personality off perfectly. Silver had a Gyrados mask on, it was even painted red. Gold wore a Aipom mask like his own Aipom Aitaro that actually showed off most of his pervyness, I still can't believe we are related. Green had a green mask that covered his eyes and nose. Ruby was wearing a mask like his Mightyena Nana. Lastly Red was wearing a white mask with slits for eyes, a smiling mouth, and cat like whiskers that went out in straight lines, that ended up covering his whole face. I stared and stared to blush again just looking at him. "Come on let's go say hi!" exclaimed Blue putting a finger in the air. Before I could protest she pulled me over to them almost knockng off my mask. I only had time to quickly fix my mask before Blue place me in front of them and stood next to me. "Hey guys," she said with a wink a Green.

"Hi everyone," I said with Crystal and Sapphire.

"Hey girls," said Red nodding. Green just nodded. Emerald quickly ran over and gave Crystal a hug while Ruby and Sapphire started an arguement.

"Well hello. Whats your name?" asked Gold leaning close to me. I was about to tell him I was his cousin. but Crystal detached herself from Rald and gave him a slap on the cheek.

"You pervert!" she screeched. All the other people turned in the room to stare at the girl holding her hand flat on her side and the boy on the floor holding his cheek.

"Dang super serious gal why can't you leave me alone for one minute?" he asked getting up and staring at me again. "So what did you say your name was?" he asked leaning on his Billard Cue. Crystal swiftly kicked the cue from under him and snached it up. She handed it to me in which I handed it to Blue who then gave it to Sapphire. She took it with a devil grin and advanced towards Gold holding it like a sword. Gold let out a yelp and began running with Sapphire quickly following and hitting him hard. Her final strike broke his Billard Cue. He snatched it and stared at it sadly about to cry, sadly he had no time because Crystal grabbed his ear and pulled him away to give him a big chewing out.

"I sure feel sorry for him," said Ruby. Green and Red nodded. "Well now that the problem is over, get over here you two!" he declared pointing at me and Blue.

"Ok Ruby," I said walkng over to him.

"Now stand still," he said looking me over. "You're tail and ears are a mess!" he screeched ajusting them. "Much better."

"Thank you Ruby," I said when he was done.

"Your welcome. Ok now Blue your turn," he said pointing at her. Blue simply rolled her eyes and walked over. "You're fine," he said waving her away. Blue just walked back over to me and smiled.

"Pesky girl," muttered Green from behind us. Blue turned around and stuck out her tounge ready to start an arguement. I really wanted to leave before another fight happened. I tapped Blue on her shoulder.

"Blue I'm gonna go make sure my perverted cousin is ok," I said pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"Ok, just be careful dearie," she said turning back around. Just as I had turned on my heel and began to walk over to where Crystal was still chewing Gold out with Sapphire watching the Billard Cue in hand, I was stopped in mid stride by two hands resting on my shoulders. I looked to the side for a momen,t then quickly shifted my olive eyes back. Red was standing right behind me with his hands rested on my shoulders. I couldn't help myself from blushing as red as my Pikachu cheeks.

"Who are you?" he whispered the question into my ear.

"U-uh I-i'm a P-pokedex holder," was all I could manage to squeak out. He leaned in right next to my face, I could feel him almost touching my cheek. My face now rivaled my Pikachu cheeks in color at how hard I was blushing.

"That's not much of an answer is it?" he asked me. I shifted my eyes over on him again, but this time I couldn't look away.

"I'm Yellow," I said finding my voice at last.

"That's a better answer Yellow," he said leaing his head back and letting go of my shoulders, while walking in front of me. I really wanted to vanish but I was rooted to the spot not able to take my gaze off of him. "You look very cute Yellow," he said slightly rubbing the back of his head. His mask left just enough room for me to be able to see his red cheeks.

"T-thank Y-you," I said losing my voice. I heard a snicker behind me and one thought popped into my head, _Blue._ I turned slowly around to see her walking over to the Dj table where she leaned on the table and began kinda flirting with him and talking at the same time. "This can't be good," I sad gulping.

"No it can't when its _Blue_ who is up to _anything_,"he said walking up beside me.

"Ok everyone tme to grab someone special to share this dance with," said the Dj from his booth. Blue looked over at me with a smirk on her face and gave a little wink at me. I knew exactly what she meant just by the look on her face. As soon as it hit me a slow song started and everyone began pairing off. Ruby grabbed Sapphire from where she was watching Gold getting chewed out. Crystal pulled Gold up to his feet and pulled him onto the dance floor. Gold just seemed happy to have his chewing out over. Blue just grabbed Green who let out a mutter of pesky girl. Silver and Emerald where just over at the food table eating, well Emerald was stuffing his face. I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked to my side at Red who was looking at me with his hand out.

"Well Yellow do you want to dance?" he asked me. I knew my cheeks were turning red again, but I took his hand anyway. I saw Blue out the corner of my eye just grining at me while she danced with Green. I turned my gaze back to Red as he placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip. "Just losen up and have fun," he said to me gently. I could tell he was still blushing, but I copied him and placed my hands. We began dacing to the music, I felt like there was nothing under my feet, it was a magical moment that I never wanted to end. Sadly the moment had to end at one point or another, when the song ended all the Dexholders gathered in a little group in one corner.

"Crystal what did you do to my perverted cousin?" I asked standing in front of Red as he placed his hands on my shoulders again.

"Let's just say I gave him a classic talk while Sapph here held his broken Billard Cue in front of him," she said grinning.

"I stil can't believe I hit on my own cousin!" He yelled while trying to fix his Billard Cue. Red glared with a hint of anger in his eyes while tighting his grip on my shoulders. I looked up at him with a smile on my face, my Pikachu tail wiggling slightly. He grinned back at me letting his grip grow gentler.

"Now I must say," said Ruby looking at everyone,"You all look simply amazing in your outfits!" Everyone just stared at him. While everyone was just staring at him Blue shot me a smile from where she stood by Green.

"You work everyone up to say that!" shouted Sapph taking Gold's Billard Cue and hitting Ruby with it.

"What was that for!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"For being such a girl!" she yelled at him. The two beagan yet _another_ arguement. Gold just started blabbering about his poor Billard Cue, while Crys just grabbed him and pulled him away for another chewing out. Blue just laughed at all the events suddenly going on as Green muttured remarks of pasky girl. Blue simply turned on him and stuck out her tounge starting one more arguement. Emerald and Silver scooted back over to the food table to avoid the arguements.

"I suggest we leave them alone," whispered Red into my ear.

"Yeah," I said looking up at him. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the gym into the night light. Under the glimmering light of the moon he slowly turned around and gazed into my eyes. "Red whats going on?" I asked gazing at him. He didn't reply to my question all he did was lift up his mask to show his red eyes and blushing red face. Before I could squeak out another word he leaned in close to me and placed his lips on mine. I couldn't stop my face from going red as he kissed me, but I sank into it enjoying it to the fullest. I was sad when he pulled away but couldn't help it.

"That's whats going on," he said still holding my hand. Who knew such a simple question could turn into a magical night for me? It really is amazing what a simple question can turn into in just one amazing night.

* * *

**Me: I'm really proud of this story. ****I broke what I ussually write, 2,342 words total.**

**Teddy: Well congrats on your first Specialshipping fic.**

**Ryan: Yeah we know you enjoy this shipping.**

**Me: Thank you guys! You're my favorite ocs! *hugs***

**Both: We're your only ocs.**

**Me: I know. Any way be sure to read and,**

**All: Review!**


End file.
